Tears of Heaven
by Magnolia1
Summary: Rating for mild language. My first fic, so please be nice, if you will. About life, love and family, through in some magical happenings and you got it. (I kinda suck at summaries) No yuri, just to let you know. Uploaded wrong, it will be right next time.
1. Default Chapter

Ami's POV)  
  
It was raining, silent tears falling from heaven on this day, I just sit here, looking out into the abyss of the ocean that lay out in front of my sapphire eyes. It was calling to me, wanting me to come to it, calling my name.  
  
She was dead, I had lost my only friend, my blood, my sister. I would never see her beautiful face again. Never look into those eyes of endless green, no more midnight chats. I am completely lost without Michi. She was everything I wanted to be. Beautiful, smart, and loved by so many. Her death affected so many people, in so many ways.  
  
And you know what, today is my birthday, that is why I am thinking about her again; it has been a whole year. They say that time heals all wounds, they were wrong. I feel mine growing. Will it ever end. Every thing has changed. Our parents, sorry, now just my parents, they have become distant, almost scared. They watch me so closely. Probably why I am sitting here at 3 in the morning instead of at a decent hour.  
  
Where is the closure that comes with the funeral, there was no body, they couldn't find it. I have no details; my parents won't even talk about it.  
  
I need her; she is the only one who understands me, anything about me. We were so much alike.  
  
I move my eyes toward the one other thing in the world that ever listens to me. Orion, yes I talk to the constellation, he never says anything back, he never makes fun of me for the way I feel, and he is there for me. Never telling me that I am wrong I could do better. He listens and that is it. Yes, I am a weirdo. Think what you will, it helps, try it some time.  
  
The grass is so soft underneath me, that I am lulled into a dream state. As my mind drifts, I feel her. She is here with me. Her green hair, huh, that's weird it was never green, it was dark blonde, but the eyes stayed the same. I guess things change when you die?  
  
"Ames, I am always with you, no matter how far." I look into those eyes and the tears start to fall. Michi's hand comes up to wipe them away as she would do after another hard day at school. "Come back please!" I plead, I grab onto her and she fades, I lost her all over again.  
  
"I never left you and never will Ames." floats on the air as I wake to the soft rain. I wipe my eyes, and sit up. Looking around I pull my body off the ground and head for home.  
  
The days has begun, she crawls back through her window before her parents come back in to check on her. She pulled the sheets over her small figure. 'Just in time' the girl thought.  
  
Ms. Mizuno walked into the room and looked at her daughter. 'Its coming, she's changing. I can't have a daughter like that' Ms. Mizuno turned to leave the small room. She glided swiftly out of the room and down the stairs to talk to her husband. This was important. Nothing would be allowed to spoil the family name.  
  
"Honey." she called out. "Yes dear?" a man with short black hair and dark brown eyes asked. "Its happening, we have to test her, this can't happen again, why us, what did we do so wrong?" she asked as she collapsed into her husbands arms. "How can you tell, we couldn't tell with Michi. How do you know?" He held her and smoothed her black hair down as the tears soaked through his nightshirt. "I can feel it, she's wrong. She's a freak like her sister, we can't have that." She looked up into her husband eyes, he could see the fear, fear of the unknown.  
  
'Not again' he thought. "We will take her today, as soon as she wakes up, I promise it will be o.k. she's not a freak, she is our last hope." He kept trying to sooth his wife's tears, till late in the morning.  
  
(Few hours later)  
  
"Mom, Dad" She yelled through the house. Black hair hanging down to mid back, bobbed up and down as she walked through the house. Turning her head from side to side, she looked for her parents. When she turned to the right, she saw them cuddled together on the couch, holding each other in a loving embrace. 'They love each other so much' she thought to her self. She walked over to the couch and laid a small pale hand on her mothers shoulder. "Mom, wake up." she said softly. Ms. Mizuno slowly came around, rubbed the sleep, dried tears from her eyes, and looked into her daughters deep blue eyes. 'Why us' she thought. "Ames I need you to get dressed, we need to go somewhere." she stood and hugged her daughter in a tight embrace wishing that it won't happen.  
  
"Sure mom, I'll go now." Ami raced up to her room and threw on her favorite pair of jeans and a small blue tank top. Running back down stairs she waited at the door for her mother.  
  
"Dad, you coming to?" she asked, in a chipper voice, as she looped her arm into his. "Yeah, your mom will be here in a minute" he said as he pulled his arm away. 'What is going on' Ami thought as she watched her fathers abruptly rip his arm away from her.  
  
"Mom there you are, where are we going?" Ami asked moving toward her mother. It seemed as if the air was getting colder by the minute.  
  
"We're going to the beach sweetie." She said smoothly.  
  
The family piled into the car, pulling out of the drive way, and passing by the trees and happy things that hang around on them. Unfortunately it was not a happy day for one 16-year-old girl.  
  
(Ami's POV) "We're here," my mom said as we pulled into one of the many parking spots on the secluded beach. "Why are we here mom?" I asked, I had no clue why they took me to the beach. Since Michi died they wouldn't even let me go there. That's why I always snuck out, something was going on.  
  
"Ames, this way" my father said, his voice was so cold. I know he is still upset about Michi, but what in the hell is going on. I followed him and my mother to the end of stretch of the soft sand, and onto the rocks. What in the world is going on, kept running threw my mind.  
  
"Come over here Ames" my mother and father said at the same time. So I slowly walked toward them. Each one grabbed onto one of my arms. I looked into both their eyes, did I see fear. No my parents don't get scared. They walked me down to the water, behind some of rocks. Things just keep getting more and more weird. "Mom, Dad. What are you doing?" I ask in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"Just come this way, don't ask questions, and just follow." My father commanded, he never spoke this way.  
  
"Mom, what's going on, you guys are scaring me." I said, by now I am nearly shaking. What are they doing? The next thing I know, we are in the deeper part of the ocean, my feet are barely touching the bottom. "Please, stop" I scream.  
  
Their grip was just getting tighter. My head was now completely under water. I can't breath, I start kicking, I know not to scream. I wouldn't be able to breath. But, I can't keep my breath held any longer. I start moving around and try to get away, but they are stronger than me together. What's happening why are they doing this? Then it happened, I had to release my breath. Then I did, I thought that I was going to drown. Then the most amazing thing happened. I could breath. I was breathing water. I was so overwhelmed, I just wanted the water to get away from me, let me have natural air. The next thing I new, There was no more water. I had a circular ring of water around me. I could see the sand of the ocean floor.  
  
My parents started screaming, then my mother started to cry. My father screaming, "She's a freak" I can't believe I heard that coming from my father's mouth. I thought he loved me, I thought he would be happy he didn't kill his last daughter. Then I finally realized that they weren't holding me there any longer, so I started back toward the beach, the water parted for me. This was a miracle. Why were they still screaming?  
  
I made it back to the shore and fell down, trying just to calm my nerves.  
  
I sat there as they walked toward me. Then it happened. "We never want to see you again, leave don't come back." he said and pulled my mother away. I just sat there. I don't understand, its a miracle I wasn't dead and they didn't want to see me. They didn't want me.  
  
"MOM" I screamed. Finally coming to my senses, I started running after them. When I finally caught up with them, my father turned around and raised his hand, it struck my cheek hard, and I fell to the ground. "Leave, and never come back." he sneered, throwing some money in my face. "That's all you will ever get from us." I sat there tears streaming down my cheeks, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. As they walked away I started screaming out I didn't stop until they were out of my sight.  
  
I stayed on the beach for the rest of the day, sorting through all my emotions, trying to figure out what has just happened, Why they didn't want me.  
  
The sky was darkening to a deep midnight blue, as I picked my aching body off the ground. I slowly walked to were the cars were, noticing that there was no one around.  
  
I am alone, will I always be? 


	2. Wrong Place at the Wrong time

Tears of Heaven: Chapter One: The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (Kinda forgot that part last time didn't I)  
  
This is my first fic, so if you review, please be nice, I mean you can tell me if it's bad, but at least be nice about it. Thank you, I hope you enjoy. I will be using the dub names (sorry) except Ami's because I like the way it's spelled, and Michuru's because I like the nickname. I am weird. Eh. Here we go. My email, if anyone wants to know is magics_secret_13athotmail.com  
  
Thank you's:  
  
CloudedWater: Thank you for reviewing, it made my morning.  
  
Chibipluto 1us: Thank you for your review and advice. I will most definitely work on it. Thank you again.  
  
This takes place, one year after the previous chapter, (everything will be explained about that year later on. For certain reasons)  
  
On to the Story.  
  
"Welcome sir, what can I get for you today?" I ask. I am not completely listening to him. 'I hate my job' I think, as a deep sigh comes from my throat. "Miss, are you listening?" these are the words that shake me out of my musings on life. "Sorry sir, can you repeat that?" I ask with an innocent smile plastered on my pale face. "I said I want a Coffee, with a croissant and two butters." He repeated, staring me down, making think he was fifty feet tall. "I'll bring it right out sir." I say and scurry away, like a scared mouse.  
  
I walk into the back and start preparing this guys coffee and the pastry type think, I can't even remember the name. This day so sucks. Another sigh escapes my lips, as a soft hand covers my shoulder.  
  
"Ames, you doin' o.k?" I turn around and have emerald green eyes starring into my sapphire blue. "I.. W-was..just thinking Lita, nothing big." I said and turned to take the guy his food.  
  
I walk out of the food prep area, and back to the front of this shack, that they call, a restaurant. Plastering on a fake smile, that I know doesn't reach my eye's, I hand the man his food, turn to walk away as I hear. "It's about damn time. Incompetent fools."  
  
I go extremely rigid. I have found out lately that I am not cut out to be a waitress, and this is why. I flip around, my eye's going into a look I learned from my sister, you may know it as the Evil Eye. It is quite effective.  
  
I flip around to him, he just sitting there shaking his head, and mumbling about how stupid waitresses are, when I walk back to him. "Sir, if you don't like the service, leave then." I say, automatically I knew that was a bad idea.  
  
He stands up and towers over my mere 5"2' at about 6". I gasp, so all can here. The next thing I know, it he's screaming. "What did you say? I'll teach you a lesion you won't forget little girl." He reaches long fingers around my small arm, and yanks me out side.  
  
"Let me go." I scream. This is all way to familiar to exactly one year previous. I feel my body slammed up against a wall, hearing the tell tale sound of ribs cracking. I fall to the floor, closing my eyes and waiting for the inevitable. 'I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.' I think silently.  
  
After a few seconds, I feel nothing more. I dare to open my eyes, what I see, I will never forget. Long slender legs, smashing into the guys face, then a flurry of fists, intertwined with long auburn hair. I try to stand but my legs won't allow it. I am completely in shock. Lita was beating the crap outta this guy. I knew she was strong but. My God. I never thought......  
  
"Ames, you o.k., Ami, earth to Ami." I blink out of my silent stupor and look into the eyes of my boss. 'I am soooooo fired.' I think to myself. "I'm sorry, I'll leave." I say as I stand, wincing at the pain on my right side.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Lita says in her, all knowing voice. I look up to her as she also towers over me, as many people tend to do. My eyes leaking, I say, "Aren't I fired."  
  
She just starts laughing at me. I have no clue as to what's so funny. "Why would I fire you, hell, I probably would have done the same thing you did." She takes my arm and puts it over her shoulder to help me stand a bit batter, and we silently walk back into the restaurant. She gently helps me sit down at the booth previously occupied by the man she latterly beat the pee out of.  
  
"Ami, I know something else is wrong, tell me maybe I can help you." She says. I think for a moment, no I can't tell her, I can't tell anyone, and it will just bring more rejection. Who would want me around, if they new about my past, the truth about me. I look up into those eyes and I start to think she would understand, then its shattered as the memories resurface and the voices blare into my ears, of the ones who rejected me so long ago are still fresh wounds to my heart. "I'm just having a bad day." I say.  
  
"I'm here for you if you need anything you know that don't you." She says smiling. At this point I am finding the table most interesting, and say "I know, but there's nothing really wrong."  
  
We sit for a few minutes at the table until we are interrupted by the sounds of off key singing.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ames, happy birthday to you" My mind is racing a mile a minute as I cope with the fact that I have the entire staff of the restaurant singing to me. I look to Lita for answers and she whispers "Happy birthday Ami." If I thought that the tears from before were gone, I was sadly mistaken as new salty drops of water slid there way down my cheeks. I turned my head to look at all the girls standing in front the line cooks behind them all smiling. 'Maybe today isn't so bad' I thought.  
  
Henry, a short little old man who has no hair left on his head, smile at me with his crooked smile, and showing missing teeth. I smile back at him and launch my self toward him, encircling my arms around his frame. "Thank you" I whisper. At that point, for the first time in a year I didn't feel completely alone, did they really care. After a dew moments, we locked the doors as the last customers left, and stayed talking to each other till early in the morning.  
I walked down the darkened street, dim lights making an eerie glow. I must have just been walking around forever; I left the restaurant at about 2 A.M. As I looked into a shop window the clock read 4:30a.m.. I turned around, looking all about, you would be paranoid to if you lived in this part of L.A. Its not the safest place. I turn quickly, and race down the street. I know if I can get there fast enough the doors won't be locked.  
  
I have been running for a year now, it seems as ever since that day, I was always running. My legs never letting me stay in one place to long. I near the museum, its beautiful, I have always come to this place to think. The view from the roof is amazing. I walk quietly behind the building and into the employee entrance, making no sound what so ever. I guess being small isn't so bad after all.  
  
I make my way to the roof, and push open the steel metal door, walking to the edge. I have the perfect view of the water. The thing that flipped my life upside down, I look into the heavens, and search for him as I have always done.  
  
My eye's travel over the midnight blue skies and land on his form, put into the heavens by the gods themselves, as a protector. Well that's what I call him. He has always protected me. Never giving up hope that I will become what I am destined to become. Destiny, hmmm, what is destiny anyway, do have one, do we make our own. I ponder this question almost daily now. Wondering if my life will ever get better, or if I will ever be accepted. "Orion." I start to say; my head then turning down to the cement beneath my feet, as more tears come. I slowly move my heard upward and stare intently into the sky. "What's the plan with my life, what am I doing here?" I ask, he never answers, just allows me to think over my own thoughts, while warming my heart.  
  
Then as if he did answer me I hear. "Go hurry, there coming." I flip around thinking I am alone on the roof, when I get slammed into the side, trying to regain my balance and grabbing at air. I start to fall over the side of the building, letting out a scream, as I think I am plunging to my death.  
  
My hand grabs onto the side of the building, I gripping so tight that my knuckles feel like the are going to break. "Grab her" a feminine voices screams. "Shit, hold on." The words coming out in a low rumble. As a hand reaches for mine. I hear the firing of guns. I wouldn't be able to tell what type of guns they are, there are so many in this town. "Duck!!!!" I hear the girl scream again. The next thing I know, there are two people dressed all in black, jumping over the side of the roof. Needless to say I am FREAKING OUT.  
  
After that there is a huge blur. All I remember is An arm grabbing my waist, and pulling me, then going back up, bullets flying by my head. I automatically raise my hands to shield myself, when ice starts forming a barrier in front of me. It keeps getting thicker, and no bullets are flying by me now. That is when I passed out.  
  
One more down, Don't know how many to go, I know its going slow, but will speed up next chapter. 


End file.
